1105
by Anna Rivers
Summary: Haleb Fanfiction: My version of 7x17 and the thereby following storyline


**Chapter 1: The morning of 7x17  
**

„I´m so glad you got to take today off from work.", Caleb said laying in the bed next to his beautiful girlfriend.

„Of course. It´s a special day for us.", Hanna said with a flirtatious smile, „And I´ve been so busy with my work that we´ve barely seen each other in days."

„But today is all ours. Is there anything you´d like to do today?", he said, already knowing her answer.

„We could go shopping.", Hanna suggested even though she knew Caleb, as any other guy, didn´t like shopping.

Caleb sighed but then agreed: „Anything you want, princess." and gave Hanna a kiss. „But I´ve made a reservation at you favorite restaurant for the evening and I´ve also planned something else but I actually can´t tell you what it is.", he smiled mysteriously.

„Just tell me.", Hanna whined and started to tickle Caleb.

„I can´t.", he laughed while tickling Hanna back, „So, get ready. You´ll probably need at least five hours anyway."

„Shut up!", Hanna laughed and threw a pillow at him. As she walked to the bathroom, Caleb asked playfully: „Do you need help in the shower?" „No, I don´t.", she smiled her mean-girl-smile, „And I won´t share a towl with you, either."

Two hours later Caleb sat bored on the bed since he was already ready to leave. „You don´t need to put make up on. It´s not like we´re going to a fashion show or something, it´s just the mall.", he shouted towards the bathroom, „Plus, you´re already pretty without make up."

„Stop being so cheesy." Finally Hanna walked outside the bathroom just with a towl wrapped around her and her wet hair in a messy bun.

„I´m not being cheesy. It´s just the truth. You are the most beautiful girl I´ve ever met.", he said being completely honest. Hanna blushed but smiled at his sweet comment. Caleb never took her for granted even though they´ve been together for almost twelve years now(with some breaks, but still...). She walked towards the bed to give Caleb a quick kiss. It ended up being two very passionate kisses(as always) because they just couldn´t get enough of each other. Then, she continued to get ready. At first it bothered her to put clothes on and do her hair when Caleb was watching her. When they met in school she always looked flawless but as he started to spend more time at her house he also started to see her without makeup and with messy hair. But after all this years Hanna didn´t even bother about it, because she knew he loved her anyway, no matter what she looked like. Caleb loved watching her getting ready, even though he would never tell her. Hanna always tried her best to look perfect and forgot thereover that she was beautiful just the way she was, without trying.

One hour later Hanna was finally ready to leave. On the way to the mall they bought some food from a snack stand since it was already noon and Caleb began to feel hungry. Plus, he knew when Hanna once started shopping it was hard to make her stop anytime soon. So Caleb carried Hanna´s bag while she was searching for clothes and he even tried something on himself. Whenever Hanna asked for Caleb´s opinion he said she looked beautiful(which she did) but Hanna would just laugh about his compliment. Even though she was doing much better than before Caleb and Hanna met, Caleb could see that she didn´t completely accepted her body after all, so he tried to make her feel beautiful as often as he could. After the tiring shopping tour through every single shop in Philadelphia it was almost evening so that they had to leave for their reservation at the restaurant.

Caleb was nervous during the whole dinner. He barely ate his hamburger and for the first time since Hanna and Caleb had met, it was hard for them to keep up a conversation. "Is anything wrong? You're acting kinda weird.", Hanna asked with concern in her voice.

"No it's fine. I'm just glad we're together today." For the first time during that dinner he looked her directly in the eyes and smiled. After they finished their meals, they took a walk and watched the sunset.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hanna asked even though it didn´t really matter to her where they were as long as they were together.

"You'll see.", Caleb smiled mysteriously. He was calmer now but Hanna could still feel his cold sweaty hands holding hers. Although, she didn´t even think about letting go of his hands.

"It's beautiful.", she said watching the sun set behind the forest.

"You're beautiful.", he looked her in the eyes and couldn´t believe how he deserved someone like her.

"You could have told me that you planned to take a trip through the jungle. I would have worn flatter shoes. And whats in your backpack. You´re really freaking me out. If I

didn´t know you I would think you'd try to kidnap me."

He laughed a little but Hanna knew he was still nervous what made her even more curious about where they were going.

"Here we are", Caleb looked at her to see if she would recognize the place. She did. "I thought we could spend the night here. Because...you know..."

Hanna smiled all over her face and pulled Caleb into a passionate kiss. She watched him build up the tend he had brought in his backpack and smiled at how hot he looked with his suit in the forest. They sat down in the tend facing one another and suddenly Caleb got really serious. "I remember being here with you like it was yesterday and yet twelve years had passed since that night. Twelve years full of laughter and tears and fights and romance. The time we spend apart was the hardest time I´ve ever had in my life and it made me realize even more that I don´t wanna spend another day without you for the rest of my life. You are the first person I fell in love with and the only person I´ll love till the end of time. So Hanna Marin, would you do me the honor and become my wife?"

In his shaking hand he held a small box with a silver diamond ring. It was exactly like she'd imagined it to look like since she was a kid but the ring didn´t even matter to her. What mattered was the man holding that ring. The man she loved since the day she met him. The man she´ll always love. She felt tears running down her face and couldn´t help but smile. "Caleb Rivers, yes. Yes, I will become your wife." She said before she kissed the love of her life. The kiss got more intense and they pressed their bodys against each other. Hanna brushed Caleb´s shirt over his head and played with his hair while he unbuttoned her blouse. Hanna opened his belt and laid down on her back with Caleb on top of her, never breaking the kiss. It was just like their first time. Everything was perfect. They were perfect together.


End file.
